powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Foo Fighters
The Foo Fighters is an elite black operations unit, formed after the events of the Great Witch War in 2003, they take their orders directly from Maxwell Lucci himself. The Foo Fighters are known to covertly perform operations that are considered against regular military conduct. The Foo Fighters' secondary purpose is to keep balance in the world by safeguarding and regulating sources of dangerous power. Foo Fighters' God's Nose Tech's name may be attributed to it's ability to track down any target; using their God's Nose technology, which is said to be superior to that of a person with Supernatural Smell. A few members are simply volunteers when they join Foo Fighters, and as such is not paid to do Foo Fighters work; however, the government and whatever country they live in compensates for Foo Fighters’ volunteers' help in the field by giving them various gifts and privileges. Their founder is Metallica the Iron Maiden, but she quit after her first kill. Info History The Foo Fighters was created by Metallica after the Great Witch War. Base of Operations Duties Under Maxwell Lucci, the Foo Fighters where only shown to follow the exact orders of the Senator of Washington, also known as Darker than Black. Unlike the Thirteen Wizard Saints, the Foo Fighters are not bound any sort of protocol or laws, as they are a covert paramilitary unit, they do their mission regardless of any damages and consequences that they incur. Because of their covert nature, the secrecy of their operations are highly guarded, and as such the Foo Fighters will eliminate any potential threats – such as witnesses or bystanders – that get in the way of their mission. A part of their covert nature is to cover their own existence, as such the Foo Fighters themselves have to remove their own presence in many situations, such as destroying evidence, retrieving bodies of comrades, and general clean up of anything that would indicate their presence. Failure to achieve an objective usually ends with Maxwell Lucci punishing members severely and in an usually humiliating way. A Foo Fighter member who interferes with operations or betrays the organization are also punished, usually through death. Organization The are only seen to move under the will of Maxwell Lucci, who answers to Charade, and generally seem to fear him as well. People who became members of Foo Fighters are usually ordinary people (such as former assassins, vigilantes and mercenaries) from all walks of life, however, become entrenched in the ways of the dark side of peace; as such, Foo Fighters are referred to as scum and garbage, and are apparently devoid of any human rights and are replaceable during missions. Members of the Foo Fighters have no real attachment with each other, and will betray one another if given the incentives to do so, such as for survival. Most of the time, Maxwell Lucci utilized all Foo Fighters in a single objective during a mission. However, when there are several tasks that are required to be done, then the Foo Fighters group themselves into small squads with a squad leader. Because of their covert nature, members of Foo Fighters use Pop-culture references as names to hide their true identities, chosen by Maxwell himself. They have an entire branch dedicated to people who have Animal, Arcana, or Insect motifs. These guys are extremely deadly and very much devoid of anything remotely seen as good. Issuing Orders The Foo Fighters' headquarters is located somewhere in Destiny City, and orders are issued from there to other city branches, however sometimes orders are dispatched directly by the head honcho himself, Charade. Information on the Charade's location is kept strictly confidential, even within the Foo Fighters. The head honcho rarely appears in public and only a few people know what the head honcho looks like. Training New Recruits of the Foo Fighters are trained in properly handling all types of weaponry. They are also trained in various tactics and strategies to handle different situations, such as hostage situations and dealing with terrorists. They are also probably trained in the implementation of first-aid. Furthermore, each Foo Fighter is trained in both the Extreme Combat Savate and Counter Fiend Combat. Both fighting styles have the main focus of completely and utterly damaging the opponent to the point of non-resistance. These styles are only to be used against Jewel's and other beings similar to them. Abilities Members of Foo Fighters are well trained in properly handling various types of weapons, from sub-machine guns and missile launchers to knives and maces. Because of their covert nature, they act quickly during operations, Stealth Tactics of their work and existence after an operation. They are capable of relaying commands and information using hand signals, and can perform well in small squads. Their main tactic against powerful enemies is to overwhelm and kill them quickly (such as ambushes) with the most minimum of actions and efforts. Because of this however, they are unused to situations in which there are lulls and delays in combat, regardless of their effectiveness in small groups. The explanation here is that special forces specializes in urban warfare wouldn't need to learn to know survival skills on a deserted island, and rainforest fighters won't need to know how to negotiate with hostage takers; by not training in skills they won't encounter, they can focus more time on more applicable skills and train new recruits faster. They are taught to automatically adapt to any environment, situation, enemy, etc, and survive anything. Their most well regarded ability is to track a target relentlessly, using the God's Nose technology which surpasses the abilities of a superhuman with Supernatural Smell. Armor and Protection Members of Foo Fighters wear, black gloves, black armor on their torso and black helmets with elastic face masks that cover their mouths and noses. Finally, to completely hide their faces, the members of Foo Fighters wear high-tech HUD goggles with telescopic, infrared, and night vision. If available, defense droids are also used for protection against enemy fire. Because of this, people who do not know their names usually refer to the Foo Fighters as the Black Butlers. Cana has remarked that the Foo Fighters use equipment similar to JSDF and the National Guard, but much more lethal. As a bonus the suits are naturally highly resistant to psychic powers and magic and are highly bulletproof yet lightweight and flexible. They each wear a telepathy jamming device to prevent mind control and/or mind reading, furthermore, the device prevents telepaths in the area from relaying messages to their friends. Vehicles Foo Fighters use stolen vehicles that are painted black for use as transportation and to carry their extra equipment. Because the vehicles are stolen, the car plates have been removed, and have had some of their parts customized and tampered with, and finally the vehicles are given a sleek black paint job with an erotically posed bosomy woman painted on the sides. Some vehicles are given weapon and armor upgrades, especially the ones used during wars. The also employ the use of Wiz Killers, Destiny Armors, and Corpse Rides when on high risk and high pay missions. Weapons The standard weapon of the Foo Fighters is an FN 2000 with Aimpoint CompM2 attached and outfitted with grenade launchers that uses various specialized rounds, but they mostly use hollow point rounds. They also carry a secondary weapons such as handguns, knives, plastic explosives and various types of grenades. Foo Fighters also carry an anti-tank missile launcher or the occasional Smart Gun. One notable weapon the Foo Fighters have in their possession is a 11-gauge semi-automatic assault shotgun, with a body length of nearly a meter, with the rear stock adjustable at one's reference. A scope can be installed unto the shotgun for better accuracy. A single magazine of the shotgun can hold up to 30 rounds of 00 buckshot. The shotgun uses Orichalcum bullets which can not be manipulated by any outside force and can damage the armor on tanks. Foo Rifle: Assault rifle capable of firing metal-ceramic cartridges 20 caliber with BPSO kernel. Large-Caliber Five-Shot Revolver: A gun capable of firing both conventional bullets from magnum and bullets of osmium having great penetrative ability. Ultimate Weapons Hornet Bullet- These bullets can cause severe pain once it makes contact with the target. Orichalcum Bullet- These bullets can break any type of armor and are really strong. Anti-Adaption Bullet- Special bullets that can harm people with powers to adapt to anything. Snowstorm Nuke- The snowstorm nuke makes a supernatural snowstorm that can cover a whole state in snow within seven hours of the initial explosion. Drop Pop Candy- A super magical nuke the size of a jawbreaker, but don't be fooled it can take out a whole city with one blast. Thermate Incendiary Grenades: A grenade in the explosion that produces a flame temperature of over 2000 degrees. Soaring Smart-Ignition Missiles: Missiles that is shot at a hinged trajectory in contact produce extremely powerful explosion. They are able to penetrate deep into the earth. Room Cleaner: Multi-stemmed weapon uses case-less ammunition and capable of releasing more than ten thousand bullets per second. Other equipment Black Matter Suits- Black Matter Suits- are special suits that gives the user the power to create and control shadow like matter at will. The entire suit is ran by thoughts and emotions, it greatly enhances the wearer's physical condition, has complete immunity to Psionics & magic, and it has enough durability to take a hit from a planet-buster. God's Nose Sensor The Foo Fighter's most notable equipment is the "God's Nose sensor", a portable machine that can track the scent of a person even in the rain or off planet. Originally for use by perfume and deodorant industries, it was later however converted for military use. The machine is shaped like a handgun with a suppressor, however, the muzzle is actually a sponge-shaped sensor similar to how a microphone looks. A 5-inch LCD monitor is mounted on it where the user can track the target scent. The only weakness to the God's Nose sensor is that the scent can be covered by a special cleaning agent, which is used by the Foo Fighters themselves in order to clean it. Other Equipment Safety gear They can also utilize SWAT issued riot shields, as well as hard-as-steel safety helmets. Foo Fighters members are equipped with handcuffs that are used for restraining criminals and the torture/interrogation of suspects. They can also use signal flares, as to clear an area of civilians (but these are hardly ever used). The Foo Fighters also has access to a variety of equipment in analyzing a crime scene. Other equipment the Foo Fighters possess are medical tools for the use of treating injured comrades, as well as portable equipment used to measure a body's life signals. Foo Fighters also carry wireless radio for use in communication with each other during missions. Due to their covert status, the Foo Fighters destroy any traces of their presence in an area. Foo Fighters use an acid spray to remove any evidence of their presence, such as fingerprints, blood stains and DNA information. List of Known Foo Fighters *Charade *Lorelei Selforge Rank: Second Lieutenant *Aija Egnell Rank: Captain *Neon *Xianglian Long *Ryan Jenet *Kanami Amagi Notable Members Past Records Etymology Theme: Can't Hold Us- Macklemore and Ryan Lewis Category:Blog posts Category:Teams Category:Badass Crew Category:Anti-Villain Category:Terminology